New kids and Controversy
by DarknessFaery
Summary: This is still me, I lost my other account info. New chapters up soon. There are two new kids in South Park, and you can bet there is going to be some controversy going on in the sleepy mountain town.


New Kids and Controversy

A/n South Park fic lovelies! For my darling Houston love who better review lots for this and give me lots of love all the time or I'm going on strike. Readies picket signs-

Disclaimer: Neither I nor people connected with this story own south park too bad

Summary: There are two new kids in South Park, and you can bet there is going to be some controversy going on in the sleepy mountain town.

**Chapter One: Moving In and Hanging out**

"This is lame Houston, why did we have to move anyway?" I grumbled bitterly my bare feet sitting on the dash of the dodge intrepid we were driving.

My older brother glanced over at me over at me with a frown, "You wanted to be stuck near our parents? This way we're far enough away they won't know where we are."

"Our parents are a pain in my ass." I stated picking at the peeling black nail polish on my fingers.

He patted my shoulder before looking back to the road. "Yeah…You know you can't blame dad for all your problems."

"I didn't say I was blaming 'dad' for anything." I snapped. Settling back I bit my lip and turned to face the road again a sign up ahead read, 'South Park 15 miles.'

"This is so lame." I mumbled again cranking the radio.

My brother just shook his head and drove on.

I got out of the car shutting the door a bit harder than needed, "This is it?" I asked turning to my older brother watching as he ran a free hand through his brown hair causing it to stick up in every direction.

"I know it's kind of crappy but we can fix it up, I've already got a couple interviews for some local places lined up, we'll just have to go from there."

I glanced curiously at the small building, "What was it before a house?" I questioned.

He handed me a book bag, "A small office, only two bedrooms, but it's really cheap on rent."

I nodded, "Sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's a big change..." I rubbed my eyes, "I'm tired and freezing can we go in?"

"Of course." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards the house a suitcase in his other hand.

"Look on the bright side, mom and dad aren't around."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and sighed, "Thank god."

I looked out the window in the smaller bedroom, snapping out of my stupor as this kid walked down the sidewalk.

He was wearing a baggy pair of blood red pants, a long sleeved skeleton shirt, and a black and red beanie hat.

"Hey kid. What do you do for fun around here?" I yelled out the window.

The kid's head jerked in my direction, "We hang, watch movies. Shit like that. You new around here?" he asked.

I nodded leaning further out of the window, "We came from Greenbrier,

Tennessee, long drive."

The kid looked both ways, "Yeah I bet, who you living with?" he asked crossing the street.

"My older brother, we had to get away from my parents they suck." I said. I ran my hand trough my hair. "So what's you're name kid?"

"Stan Marsh, you?" He leaned against the window sill.

"My name is Rayne." I said laughing when he gave me a weird look, "I swear to God it is on my birth certificate."

Stan threw up his hands, "Okay, Okay I believe you!" he said a small smile creeping across his lips. "A new horror movie is playing in the theater, you wanna go chill?"

I nodded, "Yeah I got to go ask first. Meet you out front? Unless you wanna come in for a minute and grab a soda?"

"Through the window?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head, "Hell no he would fucking kill me!" I motioned around the front of the house and shut the window.

"PEANUT! CAN I GO OUT PRETTY PLEASE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs even though his room was right next to mine.

He walked out ruffling his hair with his hands, "Where and with whom? We just got here." He sounded slightly annoyed.

I flicked my hair behind my ears, "His name is Stan he came over to say hi, we're going to go see a movie or something."

He shrugged, "Be careful brat. Do you have some money?" he asked moving to pick up his wallet.

"Yeah took the money mom owed me before I left, I'm set. See you in a little bit okay?" I waved quickly and walked out the front door.

Stan looked at me as I shut the door and ran down the front walk, "Let's go."

"Okay let's go meet the guys." He said leading the way down the sidewalk.

A/n Wahoo chapter finished. Next chappy belongs to Houston love as he is writing it and not I.

New Kids and Controversy

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park people!

Next Installment! WoHoo! Written by Houston love!

**Chapter Two: Coffee house meetings**

I sighed when she shut the door behind her, I know it's a good thing for her to go ahead and make friends but damn. Does she have to leave me here to unpack and organize our things? Not that we have much to unpack just a couple of back packs and small suitcases with our belongings, I don't even want to go through my sisters stuff.

I take my one prized possession, my laptop, and put it on the table and turn it on so I can at least play some music while cleaning and just trying to figure out the place to start, by the time I get done Rayne returns from the movies.

"So have a good time with… Actually who did you go with?" I ask feeling stupid. Here we are just got into town and I have no clue who she's running off with. I guess isn't new but I really should start paying attention especially since it's a small town.

"His name is Stan, and I kind of asked what there was to do around here. He was going to the movies asked me to go. We met up with his friends well at least one of them anyway, the other one was some stupid fat ass who just sat and ate all our food while calling the others names" she said smiling

"Geez, leave it to you to just pick some random guy off the street and like him" I said while turning my computer off.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" she yelled at me.

"Uh huh than why do you have that smile on your face and look happy?

And trust me I know that smile. Well I'm happy at least you found someone to at least hang around with just take it slow yadda, yadda, yadda. Its already 7 think you'll be ok here by yourself?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I'll probably just write or something. Why where are you going at this hour?" she asked while walking towards her bags

"You know me, I'll be taking a look around scouting the place for job leads see if there is a coffee house near here, and besides I got to pick up something to eat tomorrow all we have at this place is the clothes on our back. Plus all I have is 423 which has to last for awhile till I find a job to get some more money" I go to put my jacket on and leave 20 on the table for my sister. "Here if you want order a pizza or something

I'll be back sometime soon maybe".

And with that I walked out the door. I decided to walk towards the main part of town because with the way gas prices are lately I can't afford to waste any and besides at least this way I get some time to myself.

After walking for a bit I came across a small coffee shop the kind you see in these kinds of towns or how I would imagine one to look like small but well it had a feeling of home if that makes any sense. Not one of those Starbucks run in its overly crowded and you just want to leave environments.

I walk closer and saw a sign saying Tweak's coffee house.

As I got closer I smelled, well coffee, and it's a good scent, God I'm addicted to the stuff. Unfortunately I haven't been able to afford a good blend in ages cause of how broke I was.

Oh well I thought might as well go in and grab a cheap cup maybe if I'm lucky they will be looking for help.

As I walk in I see that it is nearly empty except for around four other high school kids, one of who I recognized as the guy who my sister had taken a liking to. As I looked around I was startled by a voice.

"Welcome to tweaks how can I help you? Gah."

I turned around and saw blonde guy about my height so I guess he was around my age and on his name tag it said Tweek.

"Yeah" I told him" I'll just have a plain coffee extra sugar and cream" while waiting I was actually watching the guy work he was really cute so I thought I might ask him out, after all new town new life right?

"That'll be 3.49" After reaching in my pocket and paying I decide to stick around for a bit to watch him some more. Like I said before he was cute he had yellow hair and he was far too way hyped up I'm guessing on coffee cause well look at where we are. When I was done with my coffee I decided to say hi to that Stan guy and make a proper introduction and maybe see if he knew about the guy working here.

"Hey um Stan right?"

"Yeah who are you" he said like he was annoyed by my presence.

"I'm Rayne's older brother just moved to town as I'm sure you heard with how talkative she can be. Do you know anything about the guy working the counter?" I asked hoping for a answer

"Yeah, his name is Tweek. Why?

"Well Um… " I can start to feel my face blush when he finally gets it.

"Dude" he says "Are you, well gay?" He asks me. I just nod my head when he starts to talk some more "I wouldn't try anything if I were you he's happily taken and his bf is well he can be an asshole but he's a good one if you know what I mean"

I sigh "well I guess there goes that" we both laugh "so know anyone

else than?" I half way joke not expecting an answer.

He laughed, "Hell I don't know even know your type or what you're like so how the hell am I supposed to know?"

This time it was my turn to laugh "Well how about introducing me to people than you're the only person I even know in this town and that's only cause my sister is so well crazy picking up people off the streets, she picked someone up in a mall once."

"Well there is one person that's close by if you want me to introduce you to him though I should warn you his parents are, I guess drunks would be a good term for better or worse"

I frown at this remembering my parents and how they couldn't really give a damn about me or my sister, "Yeah I wouldn't mind that at all, what's his name?"

"His name is Kenny" he says while throwing his things in the trash, following his example I do the same.

A/n Next chapter coming soon compliments of Rayne.

Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't sue! Don't own the song either.

Warning: This chapter was written with much more allergy meds in their system then anyone should have in their life...

**Chapter Three: I can't do Summersaults**

I huffed sitting down heavily in front of my brother's computer. "Okay what do I do now?" I asked opening it and turning it on.

-_What you always do, sit here and write emo poems.-_

"Shut up. I do not write emo poems." I snapped opening the word document on Houston's computer.

-_You shouldn't talk to yourself it's a sign of insanity._-

I sighed again and started typing.

"I'm fucking nuts." I murmured. I sat back in my chair. "Singing is good."

I opened my music files searching through the titles for my favorite song. Humming quietly I pushed the play button and began to sing along.

_**Sometimes I'm selfish fake**_

_**You're always a true friend**_

_**And I don't deserve you**_

_**'Cause I'm not there for you**_

_**Please forgive me again**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

_**Runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Swirling shades of blue**_

_**Slow dancing in your eyes**_

_**Sun kisses the earth**_

_**And I hush my urge to cry, cry**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

_**Runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**'Cause I hear the whispered words**_

_**In your masterpiece beautiful**_

_**You speak the unspeakable through**_

_**I love you too**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**Someone you can come to**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

_**And be someone you can come to**_

_**The love runs deeper than my bones**_

_**I wanna be there for you**_

I wrinkle my nose and turn the music off taking in the silence of the house. "What the hell am I supposed to do here?" I asked the walls, "Sit and rot?" I stood.

-_You could do summersaults._-

I thought for a moment, I could do summersaults.

A few minutes and a bruised elbow and knee later I realized.

"I can't do summersaults." I murmured from my sprawled position on the floor.

-_Teach you to listen to me.-_

"Shuddup… I pouted watching the ceiling.

After a few moments I figured it would be better to get up off the floor then risk Houston walking in and seeing me in this weird position.

"My ass bone hurts." I whined raising from the floor.

-_Tailbone?_-

I shrugged looking at the clock. 8:30. My brother has been gone for an hour and a half.

I walked over to our stuff and took my drawing stuff out of my suitcase.

Time to decorate the bedroom.

Smiling I pulled out multiple permanent paint cans; black, blood red, silver, dark purple, and hot pink.

-_This is a bad idea_-

I shrugged, "My room, my style." I said aloud. I removed the lids of the paint cans and pulled brushes from the bag.

Music notes, silver dragon, hidden demon, broken hearts, and blood roses.I drew gracefully, yet carefully trying not to screw up my wall.

-_You'll have to paint this all white again when we move.-_

I itched my nose spreading red paint across my cheek like some kind of Indian war paint.

I sat on my bed and pulled a candle out of my bag. Setting it on the table I fished around for the lighter I knew I had.

Grinning triumphantly I pulled it out and lit the candle drowning out the smell of fresh paint.

"Rayne? Where are you brat." Houston called. I heard the front door shut behind him, "I brought your friend."

I sat up, "What friend?" I asked crawling off the bed and walking out into the hallway.

"Stan you dork! Geez forget the kid already?" He said throwing the keys on the table.

Stan waved a small smile playing against his lips.

"I didn't forget about him." I protested, "You smell like coffee." I pouted.

Houston smiled, "I drank coffee, and met a guy."

I laughed and motioned for Stan to sit, "You gonna tell me about him?" I asked.

Stan rolled his eyes and sat down, "This gonna take awhile?"

I smiled, "Yeah, you want a soda?" I walked to the cooler we had taken with us for the way down. "I'm not offering you; you got coffee, no more caffeine!"

Houston sat in his computer chair, "I'll tell you about him later, let's watch a movie or something."

I crinkled my nose, "What did you have in mind?"

Stan raised a hand, when we both looked at him wand he spoke. "The drive in is open, I don't know what is playing but we'll take my dad's car, I'll pay."

"Sounds good to me." Houston said looking over to me.

I nodded, "Let's do it." I said running into my room for a hoody.

Stan smiled, "How long do you think it will take for her to realize she has paint on her face?"

I blew the candle out and walked back into the living room.

Houston laughed and shrugged, "Whatever lets go."

A/N Can't write no more lol. Next chapter by Houston huggles. Review pwease =]


End file.
